


hearts full of love

by stickynoted



Series: seasons of love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynoted/pseuds/stickynoted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Babe!” Seungcheol calls out from where he’s standing by his closet.</p><p>“Yeah?” Two voices reply, one from the living room and another from the bathroom.</p><p>(A day in the life of three college boys who all love each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts full of love

**Author's Note:**

> for princess, andrea (@coupielatte on twit), the best beta and cheerleader in the world.
> 
> i'm also new to posting on ao3 and its formatting so pls forgive me for any problems

 

“Babe!” Seungcheol calls out from where he’s standing by his closet. 

“Yeah?” Two voices reply, one from the living room and another from the bathroom.

Seungcheol scratches his neck and corrects himself. “Jisoo,” he specifies, calling out to the male in the bathroom. “Have you seen my socks? The green and blue striped ones?”

Jisoo sticks his head out from the bathroom door, toothbrush in his mouth. “Have you checked your drawers? If they aren’t there, ask Han.” He replies, toothpaste foaming at the corner of his mouth. Seungcheol nods and walks to their living room as Jisoo pops back into the bathroom.

There, Jeonghan’s sitting on the couch, plate of pancakes on his lap, art theory book cracked open next to him. The smell of the syrup and coffee in his hand floods Seungcheol’s senses when he walks over and kisses Jeonghan on the forehead, not wanting to get maple syrup and butter on his face.

“Morning.” Jeonghan greets, not looking up from his plate of pancakes. Seungcheol tries to take a pancake only to be swatted away by a sticky fork, with Jeonghan muttering a “my breakfast, you have your own.”

Seungcheol scrunches up his nose before remembering what he came out to the room for. “Have you seen my green and blue striped socks? Jisoo told me to ask you.” He waits patiently for Jeonghan to finish his bite of pancake to reply.

“Didn’t you wear them to Soonyoung’s roommate's party last week? When you spilled apple vodka on your shoes.” Seungcheol grimaces at the memory, recalling how he, drunk as the sky is blue, accidentally dropped his plastic cup on the floor and in the process, ruining his Yeezys. “You have like twenty pairs of socks, just wear something else.” Jeonghan smiles before returning to his book and breakfast; he had a lecture later this afternoon and would very much like to be prepared for his demon of a professor’s pop quiz.

Seungcheol, walking back into the shared room, grabs the closest pair of socks he has in arms reach - a white and red ensemble that’s too clean to be his own. At the precise moment he’s pulling the socks on, a towel-and-boxers clad Jisoo emerges from the bathroom smelling like mint and jasmine.

“Those are my socks.” Jisoo says, towel drying his brown hair. Seungcheol shrugs, before standing from the chair he was previously perched on, walking over to help Jisoo pat dry his back.

“Are you complaining though, considering you’re wearing _my_ boxers?” Seungcheol murmurs, pausing his rubbing to let fingers snap the waistband of the boxers against Jisoo’s pale torso. Jisoo laughs before turning his head to place a quick kiss on Seungcheol’s mouth.

“No, just stating a fact.” Jisoo throws the towel in the direction of the hamper, missing by a few inches and turns back to putting his clothes on. “What time is it?”

Seungcheol walks over to his desk and picks up his watch. “9:40,” he reads, “you have a class at 10:25, right?” The three of them knew each other’s schedules pretty well, having lived and been together for the past three years of university.

“Yeah, General Anthropology. Why I need to take an Anthropology class as a Linguistics major still confuses me.” Jisoo’s voice comes out a little muffled from inside his shirt. Pulling his head through the neck, he glances over at Seungcheol. “Why are you dressed? Isn’t your first class after lunch?”

Seungcheol heaves a sigh as he picks up his laptop bag and slings it onto his shoulder. “Seokmin wanted to meet up to 10:30 because he wanted help with a paper he’s working on. I said why not because,” Seungcheol adds as he slips his phone and keys into his pocket. “I’m a nice elder who helps his juniors when they are in need of assistance.”

Jisoo hums as he fixes his jeans so they sit better on his waist. “Elder, I agree with. Not so much the rest of it.” He laughs when Seungcheol swipes at him as they walk out of the room.

Jeonghan hasn’t moved much from the position Seungcheol found him in earlier, pancakes now gone and the plate abandoned on the coffee table. Jeonghan looks up from the book and smiles at Jisoo who was sticking a water bottle into his bag. “Going to class?” he asks.

Jisoo nods, flicking a stray piece of hair away from his forehead. “Another day with the horrible Hwang.” he bemoans, causing a laugh out of his two boyfriends. Jisoo had a hatred for his Anthropology professor; the woman was cranky, had no patience, difficult to please, and all-around boring. Thankfully his class today was only an hour long, then he had Japanese after which wasn’t as difficult to endure.

Jeonghan gets up from the couch and stretches. “You better get going then; Seungkwan said she looks like she’s out for blood today.” He says, packing away his things and picking up the plate from the table. Jisoo groans again before Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol, who knows that he’s about to be asked why he’s dressed so early, so he beats Jeonghan to it.

“Seokmin wants me to help him with a paper. Y’know, Lit major things.” Nodding in half-understanding, Jeonghan passes by them to slide his breakfast utensils into the dishwasher. “That’s if he gets up on time.” Seokmin was notorious for sleeping in, thus him constantly running late to classes.

“Ten o’clock.” Jisoo declares, putting his shoes on. “Gotta go. See you both later?” Jisoo inquires, wanting confirmation if their planned lunch was still on, to which the others hum in agreement.

“I’ll pick you up from Lecture Hall C, Jisoo. I’ll be in the same area anyway.” Jeonghan says, drying his hands before giving Jisoo a kiss. Jisoo smiles in gratitude before kissing Seungcheol bye, picking off lint from his sweater. With a wave, he’s out of their shared apartment.

Seungcheol turns to Jeonghan who’s still in his pajamas. “Skipping your first class?” he says in a mock condescending tone that Jeonghan laughs at.

“Not skipping. My professor’s sick so the class got cancelled.” His film class was the reason Jeonghan despised his Wednesday schedule. The class itself was fun but it started at 8AM and Jeonghan was not one for getting up before 9AM. “Have to go to that Art Theory lecture though.”

Seungcheol hums in understanding before his phone rings, flashing a text from Seokmin reading:

 

 _ **seokmin:**_ Hi hyung! I’m on my way to the library. Sneaking in food.

 

“Thank God.” Seungcheol mumbled, locking his phone. “Seokmin actually woke up on time and is on his way to the library.” He says disbelievingly to an amused Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan laughs that airy laugh of his. “Be nice, there’s a first for everything.” Checking the clock, Jeonghan waves Seungcheol off. “You better go, it’s almost 10:15.” Seungcheol nods, giving Jeonghan a kiss before walking over to the door to put his shoes on.

“Don’t fall asleep in lecture this time, yeah?” Seungcheol jokes, and Jeonghan flips him off good-naturedly in response. “See you lunch.” Giving Jeonghan a wave, he closes the door behind him and sets off for the campus library still wanting to get there earlier than Seokmin.

 

* * *

 

Unlike what Seungcheol’s half-meant tease about falling asleep in lecture said, Jeonghan does not fall asleep this time during Art History. He isn’t paying much attention either; he just turned on his phone’s voice recorder to record the lecture so he can just listen back to it later on. He zones out as his professor goes on to talk about Norman Rockwell’s paintings, and opens his messages, making sure his phone’s on silent and its brightness is down so he’s not caught. If he’s bored in class, might as well make it worthwhile and bother his boyfriends.

 

 _ **han:**_ someone pls remind me why i became an art major

 _ **josh:**_ how’s lecture going

 _ **han:**_ i have never wanted to switch majors more. half the class is either asleep or completely out of it

 _ **josh:**_ to answer ur question, i believe you chose art bc you love to draw and create

 _ **han:**_ ok yea but i diDN’T ASK FOR ART HISTORY ??? i dont give a shit abt why oil was used in the nth century ???

 _ **josh** :_ get cultured

 _ **cheol:**_ just got out of eng lit jisoo how tf do u do this

 _ **cheol:**_ congrats on not sleeping han proud of u

 _ **josh** :_ do what? speak the english language? i was born in the Land Of The Free And The Brave™. im half bald eagle

 _ **cheol:**_ ok ji that explains why ur so loud ;--)

 _ **josh:**_ ur gross

 _ **cheol:**_ gtg comm class next. i love you both see you lunch stay strong han u cant die yet or jisoo and i wont have breakfast

 _ **han:**_ shua where’s ur last class? still lecture hall c?

 _ **josh:**_ ya but the side door is busted so u have to wait for me out front is that ok? i’ll also be done around 12.15

 _ **han:**_ yeah ok now go focus on class ur japanese is like 13 units and ur failing 5

 _ **josh:**_ wtf rude

 _ **han:**_ but true

 ** _josh:_** whatever. bye i love you! see you in 45 mins stay alive pls ur pancakes are the best

 _ **han:**_ i feel like u and cheol are only with me for my food but it’s ok i love you too

 

Jeonghan closes his messages, checks if his recording was still going, and proceeds to completely tune out for the rest of the lecture, left to wander through his own thoughts. He decides to fix his train of thought on his relationships.

He, Jisoo, and Seungcheol lived in the same dorm building for high school; Seungcheol still had a thick Daegu accent and Jisoo fresh off the plane from California, wide-eyed and a bit unstable on his feet on the ground of the motherland. Jeonghan, although being from Seoul, had to dorm because his school was in Mapo-gu, near Hongdae, but his sister went to school in the opposite side of the city and he, being the older brother, wanted his parents to prioritize her. The three of them were good friends, running in the same, relatively large social circle of friends. They were all in the same year, and it was during their four-year stay in high school that Jeonghan really got to know the two males he now calls his partners.

Jeonghan is as gay as the sky was blue; this was no surprise to anyone, including his family who didn’t even bat an eyelash when he came out to them, sixteen and shaking hands under the dinner table, feeling like the world’s weight was pressing on his chest. His mother and sister had smiled at him knowingly and his father laughed, shaking his head saying “ _we know, Han.”_

All of them in their friendship circle, upon meeting Jisoo, thought he was straight as a ruler; the boy was innocent-looking, came from a good family, and was a practicing Catholic. That illusion was completely shattered though when Soonyoung walked into the locker room and in on Jisoo sucking face with some guy on the swim team (they don’t really talk about this). From that moment on, Jeonghan and his friends realized Jisoo was in no way innocent and straight.

Seungcheol, on the other hand, was not as easy to figure out. He had a girlfriend when Jeonghan met him, but he remembers vividly Seungcheol telling their friends that he’s had feelings for guys too so Jeonghan never really knew which way Seungcheol swung. It wasn’t until their sophomore year, after Seungcheol’s split from his girlfriend (again, another part of the past they don’t talk about), that he found out Seungcheol was pansexual, a part of the spectrum Jeonghan was really unfamiliar with; Seungcheol gladly educated him and helped him understand the concept.

Unfortunately for Jeonghan, his train of thought derailed before getting to the memory of how they got together, switching tracks to make its way to Jeonghan’s hunger station, distracting Jeonghan from his thoughts on his love life and focusing on his thoughts on lunch. He’s broken out of his internal debate of chicken or a rice bowl by a tap on his shoulder. He looks up to meet Junhui’s amused grin.

“Class is over. Lunch time.” Junhui says, as Jeonghan nods, stopping the recording on his phone and shoving his things in his bag. “Picking Jisoo up?”

“Mhm,” Jeonghan hums as they walk out of the room. “Lecture hall C.”

“You should get going then. It’s a long walk up with all these freshmen in the halls.” Junhui says, linking hands with a waiting Minghao, who smiles brightly at Jeonghan and Jeonghan smiles back.

“Drinks on Friday with the rest?” Minghao proposes. It was a tradition among them when they were either free from classwork or overloaded with class work to dedicate at least one Friday every month to be stereotypical college students and get wasted. Jeonghan shrugs his shoulders in response.

“If we’re all getting our asses kicked by academics, I don’t see why not.” The three share a laugh before waving bye to Jeonghan as they set off on their separate ways, Jeonghan to the lecture hall and Junhui and Minghao to the nearest vending machine.

It takes him about 10 minutes to get to the lecture hall two floors up; it would have taken him 5 if it wasn’t for the fact there was a massive current of hungry students in the corridors, pouring out of rooms and out to get to places. He arrives at the lecture hall a little ruffled, shirt creased from having push his way past crowding freshmen and short hair a little messy but he really doesn’t mind at this point because Jeonghan just wants to eat.

He spots Jisoo’s brown hair from across the hall, signalling him over because goddamn it, he wants to eat and to hell with Jisoo’s social life. Jisoo thankfully notices how worn out Jeonghan looks and waves bye to Wonwoo and Mingyu who quickly wave at Jeonghan. Jisoo jogs over and pecks him on the lips.

“The best boyfriend in the world.” Jisoo remarks, taking Jeonghan by the hand, hoping to soothe the disgruntled look on Jeonghan’s face. Jeonghan can’t help but roll his eyes and laugh at the comment.

“Don’t let Seungcheol hear you.” He teases, nudging Jisoo with his shoulder as they make their way down the stairs.

Jisoo laughs in response, “He wouldn’t argue,” he replies before leaning over to kiss him again. “Now, let’s go be college kids and eat cheap food. Seungcheol’s already at the burger place and I’d like it if we got there before my shake disappears into his stomach.”

 

* * *

 

Jisoo leaves his final class of the day with a headache and red eyes that have looked at a laptop screen for too long. His watch read 5:50PM and the sun was already setting, darkness beginning to crawl in. His Wednesday schedule ended later than Jeonghan’s and Seungcheol’s who got to go back to the apartment at 3PM and 4PM respectively. Unfortunately for Jisoo, he was not as blessed, not only ending later than the two but ending his day with a Stylistics class, a relatively heavy one compared to his other classes. His Wednesday schedule wasn’t the best shape, but it was better than loafing around the apartment not doing anything, totally not referring to Jeonghan’s lighter schedule, which he was totally not jealous of. 

Wishing Jihoon well with a sympathetic pat on his shoulder (poor guy still had one more evening class), he begins to walk out of the bedroom, ready to head home when he gets a text from Jeonghan.

 

 _ **han:**_ pls get cereal and milk before coming home. also takeout pls thanks ur the best

 

Jisoo can’t help but groan a bit; he misses the bed and just wants to take a five-hour long nap. But, he would rather not come home to hungry boyfriends so he replies with an “ok fine but u owe me” and hails a cab for the nearest mart. 

He gets there in 20 minutes, paying the cab driver and graciously thanking him as he steps out of the car, manners ever refined. Jisoo shakes his head when the driver offers to wait for him, saying that he should go home to dinner with his family and that he’d have someone pick him up instead. The old cab driver smiles at Jisoo’s kindness and bids him goodbye before driving off.

The bell on the mart doors tinkle as he walks in, bowing in greeting to the auntie by the counter. He picks up a basket and makes his way over to the cereal aisle where he grabs some fruit flavoured cereal for Jeonghan and him, and chocolate ones for Seungcheol. He throws in some granola bars as well because they’ve saved him from dying of hunger during morning classes.

Jisoo’s about to walk over to the chillers for milk when he bumps into Hansol and his roommate Chan, Hansol a freshman from his major and Chan who majors in dance and choreography. They make small talk for a bit before the pair go back to looking for a particular brand of seaweed flavoured chips and Jisoo goes back to choosing between whole fat or low fat.

He checks out his groceries, pocketing the change and receipt. He waves bye to the freshmen, who wave back, chip packet in hands and bows again to the auntie. Jisoo walks next door to the chicken place they used to order from when the three of them were freshmen.

The smell of grease and nostalgia hit him when he walks through the doors and to the counter where he places an order for a half-box of fried and half-box of sauced chicken. After paying, the man at the counter tells him to take a seat first while his order is cooked. Jisoo uses this as an opportunity to text Seungcheol back at the apartment. 

 

 _ **josh:**_ babe im at chi-jjang, the place we used to order from. can you come pick me up? i also have the groceries.

 

Jisoo thanks his lucky stars that Seungcheol is constantly holding his phone because he gets a reply soon after sending the text.

 

 _ **cheol:**_ ok be there in abt 10

 

He locks his phone in time to pick up the order at the counter, thanking the man before leaving, bag of chicken in one hand, groceries in another.

Five minutes later, Jisoo spots Seungcheol’s car pulling up to the curb, and Seungcheol gets out. He hands him the bags to put into the trunk and gets into the passenger’s seat, tossing his own school bag onto the backseat. Seungcheol shuts the trunk and climbs back into the driver’s seat.

“You look worn.” Seungcheol says before reaching over to fix Jisoo’s fringe. Jisoo leans into the warmth of the touch, exhaustion seeping into his whole body.

Jisoo places a hand over his painful eyes, pressing on them a bit in an attempt to soothe them. “I feel worn,” he sighs out, pulling the seatbelt over his torso. Seungcheol pats his free hand before starting the car.

“Take a nap first. I’ll wake you when we get home.” This gets him a small smile from Jisoo who takes his hand off his eyes to beam at Seungcheol. Jisoo leans over as much as he can with the lethargy in his bones and seatbelt across his body to plant a kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek.

“I love you.” He mumbles, before reclining his seat and closing his eyes. Jisoo was out like a light in two minutes, Seungcheol making sure to keep the radio on a minimal volume level, the smooth voice of Ra D. pouring through the speakers.

They get home in fifteen minutes, Seungcheol pulling into their apartment building’s parking. He shuts off the engine and wakes Jisoo. He still looks tired, but not as bad as earlier.

“We’re home,” Seungcheol whispers, clicking his own seatbelt off before reaching over to unlatch Jisoo’s as he pulls the chair into an upright position. They get out of the car and Seungcheol opens the trunk to pick up the groceries, Jisoo gets his bag from the backseat along with the food which is still a bit warm. Locking the car, Seungcheol leads a half-awake Jisoo up into their apartment.

“Babe, you need to unlock the door.” Seungcheol nudges Jisoo who nods and pulls out his keys. The door opens and they kick their shoes off, the distant sound of the shower welcoming them home meant Jeonghan was in the bathroom. They place the purchases on their kitchen counter, Seungcheol tossing his keys into the bowl where they keep their keys and loose change. He sets to work on fixing their dinner, taking out the chicken and rice that he and Jeonghan made earlier.

Jisoo, a little more awake now, unbags the cereal boxes, laughing at the stupid smile on Seungcheol’s face when he sees the box of chocolate cereal and puts them in their cupboard. The milk goes in the fridge, replacing the now-empty carton of half-and-half, and his granola bars sit on the counter next to the coffee pot, within arms reach when in a rush. At that very moment, Jeonghan walks in, wet hair dampening the neck of his shirt and black gym shorts on.

“Shua, you should take a shower. I’ll help Seungcheol with dinner.” Jeonghan pulls him away from the kitchen, pressing their lips together quickly before shoving Jisoo in the direction of their bedroom. Jisoo shrugs before walking to the bathroom; there was never a point in arguing with Jeonghan.

The water is still warm from Jeonghan’s shower and Jisoo washes himself quickly but thoroughly, shampoo dripping down his nose and soap suds covering a good part of his back. He’s towel drying himself when a knock raps on the door, followed by Seungcheol telling him dinner was ready and they were in the living room. Jisoo replies his understanding and Seungcheol’s footsteps walk further away from him.

Jisoo walks out into the living room, fresh and in Seungcheol’s shirt and his own boxers this time. He finds his two boyfriends sitting on the floor, school books abandoned on their couch in favour of their dinner and the music show in front of them. He takes his seat next to Jeonghan and picks up a drumstick from the box.

Seungcheol was glued to their TV screen, watching with rapt attention as Jung Dong Ha walked onto the stage. The intro began and Jeonghan and Jisoo were pretty sure Seungcheol wasn’t blinking at all, clearly not wanting to miss what he earlier described as “[ one of the most heart-stopping performances on Immortal Songs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrdTmXdXODM)”.

Jung Dong Ha was known to be an excellent performer on the show, his husky voice carrying tunes with raw emotion dripping from every word. Jisoo was tearing up a little, to be honest. He could hear a sniffle come from next to him and peeked over to see Jeonghan’s eyes welling up with tears too.

Those tears went unshed however, as Seungcheol began singing along. Seungcheol didn’t have a bad singing voice per se; in fact he had a great one, fine tuned after years of being best friends with Jihoon, and singing in the shower all his life. Seungcheol’s singing voice may not have been as melodic as Jeonghan’s or as smooth as Jisoo’s own, but he could carry a tune.

What made Jeonghan and Jisoo stop tearing up though, was Seungcheol’s singing along being completely out of key.

“You’re going sharp.” Jeonghan comments, nudging Seungcheol’s side as he moved into the chorus; but this didn’t stop Seungcheol from crying out with all emotions.

 _“Please, it’s suffocating to be your doll.”_ Seungcheol belts and Jeonghan has to lean into Jisoo to avoid getting smacked by Seungcheol’s raised hand that wields a fried chicken wing. Jisoo groans and throws a pillow at him, getting him on the side but not tearing his focus away as he moves into a terribly hit high note.

Jeonghan whines at the pitch and tucks his head into Jisoo’s neck. “Wake me when it’s over.” Jisoo can only hum and pat Jeonghan’s back with a clean palm, as Seungcheol and Jung Dong Ha move into the last part of the song.

“You’re not even in tune, Seungcheol.” Jisoo remarks once the performance finishes, Seungcheol kneeling on the floor hands - and chicken wing - raised like he’s praising or something. Seungcheol seems to take offense at this comment.

“Excuse me, I didn’t ask for criticism, Simon Cowell.” Seungcheol bites back, flinging a tissue ball in Jisoo’s direction only for it to land pathetically by his knee. Jeonghan looks up from Jisoo’s neck and pokes Seungcheol in the thigh as he sits back down. 

“We couldn’t even watch it properly.” Jeonghan waves a hand at the screen where Jung Dong Ha is bowing to the audience that applauds him thunderously. Seungcheol shrugs before picking up another piece of chicken and stuffing his face with a mouthful of rice.

Jisoo shakes his head at them, detaching himself from Jeonghan to get a sip from his soda. Sitting back, he can’t help but watch the scene next to him. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are still bickering but this time about whether Infinity Challenge was more fun to watch compared to Running Man, Jeonghan fiercely defending Running Man while Seungcheol arguing for Infinity Challenge. Jisoo notices though, even while they argue, Seungcheol’s right leg is draped on Jeonghan’s left thigh and Jeonghan’s hand rests on his knee, his right arm interlaced with Jisoo’s own.

Jisoo tunes out the argument to do some reflecting. They were not in the typical relationship, the three of them; they were three non-straight males who had different majors, different pasts, came from different walks of life but by some strange force, they all met and fell in love at just the right time. It’s always felt a little unreal to Jisoo that he can wake up every morning and see the loves of his life near him, faces swollen and cheeks creased from pillow marks. Three years have passed but Jisoo still feels his chest tighten when Seungcheol kisses him before leaving for class or when Jeonghan sneaks up behind him while he’s working to pass him a coffee and a kiss on his jaw.

He must have gone silent for a while because Jeonghan was nudging his side, asking him a question. Jisoo pulls himself out of his daze and focuses back on the present. “Sorry, what was that?”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol share a smile, before Seungcheol shakes his head. “Never mind. Penny for your thoughts?” 

Jisoo just smiles, one that his boyfriends can’t help but mirror. “I love you both. I really do.” At the statement, Jeonghan kisses Jisoo softly before Seungcheol leans over to kiss them both, first Jeonghan then Jisoo, Shin Dong Yup’s voice echoes from their TV, forgotten.

Three years have passed; the world has changed so much, the seasons come and go, but the love they share has stayed, if not grown even stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> possibly part of a series? idk maybe?
> 
> this is not only my first time writing about polyamory but also my first time in a long time writing a fic in general. i did as much research as i could so hopefully this is as accurate as possible.
> 
> do listen to/watch jung dong ha's Please performance; it's extremely emotional and soooo good.


End file.
